


To See You Dreaming

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, it's so sappy you'll need pancakes to go with this, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara watches Lucy sleep, but not creepily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Lucy can count more times than she'd like to the amount of times she's woken up to Kara wide awake and staring at her and Kara has such sappy reasoning for it.

Lucy has a tiny, tiny indent on her chin. It’s not a scar, it’s her jaw. Kara brushed her thumb across the tiny dent and smiled. Lucy was exquisite while asleep. 

But Kara missed looking into her eyes. Lucy was gorgeous and strong and Kara would never tire of looking at her. But it was Lucy’s eyes that really caught her attention. 

Determination and intelligence and a little spark that made Kara’s breath catch in her throat. Kara loved Lucy’s eyes, loved the emotion and depth in them. Loved how Lucy would show her everything through those hazel eyes. 

“Mhh, what are you doing?”

Lucy’s sleep drenched voice was another of Kara’s favorites. The smile that curled up Kara’s lips was gentle but so full. Sometimes Kara thought her chest would burst at times like these.

“Looking at you.”

Lucy huffed out a laugh and Kara leaned in to kiss her. Because Kara could and wanted to. Kara loved wrapping Lucy up in her arms, loved how Lucy felt pressed against her. 

“What are you thinking?”

Lucy’s eyes remained shut and Kara treasured these moments. When the city was quiet and neither of them were in danger. When soft sheets slipped against her skin. 

“Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Lucy smiled and tucked herself closer against Kara. She pressed her lips to Kara’s neck and Kara smiled. She’d never get used to this. She couldn’t imagine getting tired of the warmth she felt.

“You sap.”

Kara smiled and kissed the top of Lucy’s head. She was lucky. They both were. Kara let herself drift there, the sound of Lucy’s heartbeat washing over her like waves. Lucy’s breath stirring over her chest lulled Kara back to sleep.

She didn’t dream. All her dreams had already come true. 


End file.
